It's Just Love!
by JC Maxwell-Yuy
Summary: It's Valentine's Day and Takeru has something he wants to tell someone. Can he overcome all obstacles (including a spying Miyako, Ken, Taichi, and Yamato) and express his feelings? *Takedai, Miyaken, Taito*


IT'S JUST LOVE!  
  
By: JC Maxwell-Yuy  
  
________________________________________________________________________  
  
JC: Happy Valentines Day minna!  
  
Yamato: You seem very happy.  
  
JC: Why wouldn't I be?  
Yamato: Psycho.  
  
JC: Yeah! (poses) I know, I know, the background is pink...sorry, it's a V-day color, so sue Relena and Mimi... oh, don't sue Mimi.  
  
Miyako: JC doesn't own Digimon Adventure 02 or `It's Just Love' and never will sadly. So DO NOT SUE! THE ONLY THING YOU WILL GET IS THE BACK END OF...  
  
JC: Miyako-chan. (puts hand on shoulder)  
  
Miyako: Gomen nasai.  
  
________________________________________________________________________  
  
The alarm clock rang. It was the weekend, Valentine's Day. But for Takeru Takashi, it was a bit more than that. Today was the day he would confess his feelings for his true love, Motomiya, Daisuke. The boy that had captured his heart, and the rest of his soul.  
  
Maebure mo naku yobidasu no tenki ga ii kara  
  
Watashi wo machibouke sasete nani sama no tsumori  
  
Breakfast that morning was anything but calming. After much debating, Takeru picked up the phone... and dialed Hikari's number. After a quick conversation, she agreed to watch Patamon that day. Minutes later, the girl was over with a large backpack and after some coaxing and a promise of jelly doughnuts, Patamon was gone.  
  
`He's in good hands.' Takeru reassured himself as he headed for the phone again. Only this time it rang before he could touch it.  
  
"Moshi-moshi?"  
  
"Takeru?"  
  
"Oh, Yamato."  
  
"Listen. I need a favor of you."  
  
"Oh?" `Why now?'  
  
"I need you to go to Daisuke's house and make some lame excuse to his sister why I can't meet her in the park today."  
  
"Jun?" `Perfect, this is just perfect. God bless brothers with stalkers who have cute little brothers!' "Sure, but what should I tell her?"  
  
"Anything! Oh, I gotta go. Taichi's waiting! Have fun!" click  
  
Hashitte kita no wakatteru kedo sonna koto wa atarimae yo!  
  
"WWWWHHHHHAAAAAATTTTTT???!!!" Jun Motomiya's screech echoed for miles. "OMG! Is he sick?"  
  
"Uh..." the blonde boy struggled. "I didn't exactly say..."  
  
"Don't then!" Jun cried and ran off in the direction of the hospital screaming `Your number one nurse is on the way!'  
  
"JUN! You left the door open again!" Daisuke's yelled and walked over (in nothing but his pajama top) to close it... right in Takeru's face.  
  
"OUCH!"  
  
"Huh?" Daisuke opened the door again to see Takeru rubbing his sore nose. A crumpled bouquet of roses lay at his feet.  
  
"Oh, it's you." He said surprised. "I really hope those aren't for Jun, she has enough already... every flower she forces a guy to give her winds up dried and pressed, and the seeds are grown in an endless cycle... and... are you OK?" the brown-haired boy asked when he noticed drops of blood dripping from Takeru's nose.  
  
Daisuke waved his hand in front of the blonde's face, and in doing so, caused his PJ top to lift a little farther up so... Takeru passed out on the floor.  
  
Just Love! Ki ni kuwanai aitsu  
  
When Takeru woke up, he was lying in a bed. Daisuke's bed. `Oh god...' he inhaled sharply, smelling the scent that was unmistakably Daisuke's... that sweet, musky scent that haunted him ever since they first met.  
  
"You're awake." Daisuke walked in.  
  
`He put on clothes, drat!' Takeru huffed in disappointment.  
  
"Why are you sniffing? Are you sick?" the goggle boy rested his hand against the other boy's forehead.  
  
"No, I just..." Takeru stammered as Daisuke's hand brushed against his cheek when he withdrew it.  
  
"I... I mean..." he quickly looked around for an excuse.  
  
"Where'd my roses go?" he asked angrily.  
  
"I put them in a vase."  
  
"What for? Are you stupid or something? THEY AREN'T FOR JUN!"  
  
"I know THAT! I put them in a vase to give to Hikari for Valentine's Day which is... oh, today." Daisuke returned Takeru's ominous glare.  
  
"You thief!"  
  
"You ingrate!"  
  
"I think the goggles are cutting off the circulation to your brain!  
  
"I think that hat of yours sucks!"  
  
"That's the best you could come up with? HAH!"  
  
"OOO! You got blood all over my bed!"  
  
"Good! Maybe it'll get you to do some actual work!"  
  
"AARRRRGGGHHHHH! I HATE YOU!"  
  
"The feeling is mutual!"  
  
"Please... STOP FIGHTING!" Chibimon yelled and pushed himself in-between the two fighting boys.  
  
"Daisuke! Tell Takeru you were joking about the flowers!" the little blue digimon tugged at goggle-boy's sleeve.  
  
"Alright, I put the flowers in water. Geez, can't you take a joke?" Daisuke pouted. Chibimon was so cute; it was SO hard not to oblige it.  
  
"AND?!" Chibimon tugged again.  
  
"And what?"  
  
"Tell him!" the digimon sighed and pulled Daisuke closer to whisper in his ear. "tell him that you like him!"  
  
"NO WAY!" Daisuke cried and ran from the room.  
  
Ijiwaru wo shichau no wa "sukidakara" yo  
  
The boy ran, ran from his best friend, and from the person he cared the most about.  
  
`Takeru... why? Why?' when Daisuke finally ran out of breath, he was in the park. All around him were couples walking, picnicking, or just making out. The goggle boy was jealous. Jealous that everyone else had someone, except him. What a fool he was to think the roses had been for him!  
  
`We're two boys... he likes Hikari! Oh, he just makes me so mad!' Daisuke slumped into a bench in a secluded area, which was miraculously empty (it's Valentine's day, and if people make out, don't they do it in a private place?).  
  
`But that's what I like about him... I...' a slight rustling caused the boy to look up.  
  
"Hey."  
  
"Takeru. Still come to bite my head off?"  
  
"No. Chibimon told me."  
  
The goggle-boy paled.  
  
"He did... and?"  
  
Takeru smiled, and handed Daisuke the bouquet.  
  
"For me?"  
  
"It was for you to begin with."  
  
"Does this mean...?"  
  
"I love you too. It's just taken me longer to realize it, and I haven't had much time to plan how to tell you, with Archnemon causing so much trouble."  
  
"It's OK, besides, after all those problems she caused, it would be hard to find any extra time to think about anything else, I mean, with the world in danger."  
  
"I always loved you Daisuke, I'm just sorry it took me so long to say it."  
  
"Don't be, but what about Hikari?"  
  
"Hikari? Oh, she's just a good friend."  
  
"Yeah, but she is something."  
  
"HEY!"  
  
"Just kidding."  
  
"You seem to be in a joking mood. Well how's this for a joke?" Takeru pounced on Daisuke and tickled him.  
  
"WHAHAHAHA! Oh STOP! HAHAHAHAHAHA!" the brown-haired boy fell off the bench laughing. Takeru planted himself on Daisuke's chest and...  
  
Just Love! Ki ni naru kara itsumo  
  
"Well, this is a really suggestive scene." A voice came out of the bushes.  
  
"Yeah, who would have thought?" another voice came from the tree. Takeru jumped off Daisuke and grabbed a stick, brandishing it at the foliage.  
  
"Who's there?"  
  
"Hey lovebirds!" Taichi popped out of the bushes with Yamato. Miyako... fell out of the tree and landed on Ken, who was in the bushes with the other two boys.  
  
"OUCH!" she glared at Ken, who held his hand out to help her up.  
  
"Well, I must say I'm very touched." Yamato clapped his brother on the shoulder, and then got all those fake runny tears.  
  
"A boy falls in love with the one he constantly fights with! It's SO EMOTIONAL!" he grabbed Taichi and `cried' on his shoulder.  
  
"It kind of reminds me of us." The big-haired boy glomped his boyfriend back and did the runny tear thing (again).  
  
"Really." Ken groaned. "If you two `cried' any harder, we would drown."  
  
"Ok, we're through." The two boys let go of each other (for now) and faced the two new lovers.  
  
"Well, I guess we should leave these two alone." Miyako grabbed Ken's arm and dragged him off to the ice cream cart.  
  
"You owe me for not catching me!" she declared and ordered a triple-scoop.  
  
"Well Takeru. Just don't do anything I wouldn't do." Yamato grinned and then grabbed Taichi and followed Miyako claiming: `it's only fair!'  
  
Murina koto ittchau no chotto go-me-n  
  
"Now where were we?" Takeru grinned and leaned forward to lightly brush his lips against Daisuke's.  
  
"Mmm... I think we were right about here." The other boy wrapped his arms around the blonde's waist and proceeded to make out with him.  
  
"We shouldn't be doing this."  
  
"..."  
  
"It's not right."  
  
"You know, that's what you said the last time."  
  
"But it is SO wrong."  
  
"I know, but it's SO cool."  
  
"Sora, I had no idea you were into taking these type of pictures."  
  
"I'm not. I just charge a lot of money for em', and for an extra 400 yen, they get a rose."  
  
"You are such the business woman."  
  
"Quiet Mimi, we gotta make this shot good."  
  
"Oh, get the angle when Takeru's on top."  
  
Just Love...  
  
"Takeru?" Daisuke moaned sleepily. It was late afternoon, and the two were back at his apartment. (Jun was still out and scouring the city for Yamato, but she will never find him for she will be arrested for all the damage she has caused during her search. Heh heh.)  
  
"What is it koi?" Takeru opened his eyes.  
  
"This is for you." Daisuke pulled out a small ring. "I hope you'll always wear it."  
  
"Try and take it off me." Takeru laughed as Daisuke slipped the ring on his finger. "Happy Valentine's Day koi." The two kissed.  
  
The End  
  
________________________________________________________________________ JC: Well, that was it.  
  
Yamato: That was way too sappy.  
  
JC: That's it. No more nooky for you. From now on, Taichi's paired with... Koushiro.  
Yamato: NNNOOOOOOOOOO!!!  
  
Mimi: Well JC, do you want an 8X10, or 20X24?  
  
JC: Not now Mimi.  
  
Sora: $18.95! Please R&R!!!  
  
JC: Yare yare. I'll see you all next time! Happy Valentine's Day to all you love bugs! 


End file.
